When all was gone
by WordsHandHearts
Summary: a young girl finds her self in the middle of no where. what will she do. first fan fic. constructive criticism accpeted


When all was gone

It was a misty morning in the streets of Freestone. The streets lights still shone down upon what was left of the rocky road, just visible between the mists. There were no cars on the road and there was not a sound to be heard. What was going on?

There was but one single person in the middle of all this. Hannah, who was almost 21, was the last person in Freestone as far as she knew. She couldn't understand what had happened or what was going to happen next. She just cautiously roamed around town with the hope of finding someone alive. If Hannah was to survive here alone then she had to find a source of food and water.

Days upon Days of roaming in search of people and supplies were leading to her insanity. She was beginning to here things that weren't there. She started running after people in the mist that she had only imagined. Her isolation was becoming the only thing she knew. Was this the way Hannah was to die? Is this her fate?

Almost 2 weeks had past and Hannah was deteriorating. She had been surviving on what ever she could find. She didn't care if it killed her because anywhere was better than where she was. Hannah's hallucinations were becoming worse and far more frequent. She pushed herself as far as she could go until finally she gave up. She just collapsed on the side walk waiting for that moment she would die. Finally she passed off hoping that she would not wake up.

Hannah's hopes had failed once again because she did wake up but she wasn't in the street. She woke up in a building that was completely white. Hannah didn't realize she was awake. She simply thought that this was her perception of heaven and that she was finally at piece but then someone entered in a safety suit and mask. That was when Hannah knew that this wasn't heaven.

The person that had entered just stood there. They stood there for about ten minutes. During that time Hannah was thinking to herself over and over ' if this isn't even then where am I'. Over and over she repeated it in her head until she looked up and realized that the masked figure was now gone. Who were they? And what did they want with Hannah?

An hour or so after this had happened someone returned to Hannah and gave her a tray of food. Hannah felt a strange feeling towards the food but she hadn't eaten in so long that she felt she had to eat it to survive. After eating the food Hannah suddenly felt woozy. Her instincts were correct. The food that was given to her was poison and now she was on the brink of death.

Hannah wasn't sure how long she had to live. Why was she poisoned in the first place? Was she not meant to have survived what ever had happened in the town? She didn't have answers to these questions and by looks of her condition she wouldn't have much more time. Hannah made a quick decision. She wasn't going to just lay down and die in this cell like room. She was going to get her answers before she died.

She stood in front of the door for god knows how long and waited for the next person to enter. She waited and waited but no one came but she didn't budge. Hannah was gonna waste her time wondering how long until she dies. Her mind was set on getting the answers to those questions. No matter how bad her condition got.

One thing Hannah didn't expect is for her condition to worsen this fast. Over night she went from bad to worse and she was becoming weak. Barely able to speak and almost paralyzed Hannah just collapsed. She had unwillingly failed her task. The poison that she had consumed was a violent and was fast acting one.

Hannah was nearing death. She would we lucky to last over night. Unfortunately she didn't last that long. The poison sped up and began to shut down her lungs and began to shut down the rest of her body from there. It was an unfortunate way to die. Sadly, she never got the answers to those questions and no one will ever know those answers, no one will ever know.


End file.
